


Fluid Sexuality

by SamuelJames



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Gen, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug is confused by his feelings for Ste</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluid Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fluid Sexuality  
> Character: Doug Carter  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Doug is confused by his feelings for Ste  
> Kink: Masturbation  
> Disclaimer: Hollyoaks is the property of their creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Doug feels something that could possibly be quantified as jealousy when he leaves the SU Bar. He only sort of wants Ste, it must be because they've been working on getting their place up and running. Crushes happen but he's not gay or even bi. He'd know by now surely. It's quiet when he gets back to the flat, thankfully he doesn't have to face Texas. He heads upstairs, locks his door and opens his laptop. He's got some videos bookmarked, things he likes to watch when he wants to get off. He starts the first one loading and takes off his trousers. Sitting back down he plugs in his headphones and presses play. As the couple on screen get it on he finds himself watching the guy's hands, the way he grips the girl's hair and forcefully kisses her. When they're fucking his eyes are drawn to the guy's ass. He presses pause and opens a new tab, bringing up a girl on girl video, no chance of wandering eyes there.

One is blonde, the other brunette and he thinks of Bex and Texas. Sex with Bex was always good, he'd always enjoyed it. With Texas, the other night, it had been like proving a point. It was pleasant enough but hadn't had the desired effect of negating his crush on Ste. He pushes his hand inside his boxers and strokes his cock as the girls on screen grope one another but he's not even a little bit turned on. Their moaning sounds so over the top. He switches to the other tab again, where the gorgeous guy is doing his thing. He presses play and his cock takes an interest. The camera keeps focusing on the girl and a thought creeps into his mind. It's a scary thought, but exciting too, and it's not like someone's going to ask to check his browser history. With his free hand he clicks into the search box and types the word gay. The results show men and women and he clicks onto the one with two men kissing.

It's still porn but there's more kissing than in the other one and the taller guy presses the smaller one against the wall. There's no cheesy music so he can hear the smack of their lips and the way they laugh when the smaller blond guy pushes the taller dark-haired one back onto the bed. They look so right together and just the thought of this with Ste feels so good. It's his fantasy so there's no real life nerves to deal with. On screen the dark-haired one takes control of the kiss and then kisses down the other one's chest and keeps going downwards before sucking the guy's cock. Doug's had girls do it for him before but never realised how much technique was involved. He keeps stroking his cock as the on-screen couple touch and kiss one another like they have to be in constant contact. The dark-haired one keeps moving up for kisses and then back again to continue the blowjob. After a few minutes he leans back and presses kisses to his partner's thighs while he strokes his cock. Doug moves his own hand quicker now, imagining how good it would feel to have Ste do that to him. A few seconds later the blond guy comes and they share another kiss. They lie next to one another on the bed, so comfortable with one another, and talk about hoping the fans liked the video. Doug drags the slider back about halfway so he can watch some of it again. By the time it's almost reached its ending a second time Doug is so close. He closes his eyes, ignores the video, pictures Ste and comes. After a quick clean-up he saves the link in his private bookmarks. He's definitely not completely straight any more.


End file.
